


Luna negra

by Anori (Thomas_McKellen)



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism
Genre: Español, M/M, NSFW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_McKellen/pseuds/Anori
Summary: Durante el eclipse que hizo temblar a muchos en sus hogares asolados por una guerra sin cuartel, dos criaturas demoníacas se encuentran ¿Quién es el monstruo? ¿Quién el amante devoto? Un rito de sangre y placer sobre los huesos de los condenados sella el pacto susurrado en un espacio sin tiempo.





	Luna negra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeilchenSchmetterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeilchenSchmetterling/gifts), [Moonscream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscream/gifts).



No era el sitio, la circunstancia y mucho menos el contexto adecuado, lo comprendía perfectamente. Nadie en su sano juicio estaría ocupando su tiempo en aquellos pensamientos, mucho menos desde un sitio tan expuesto, sin embargo, él era el Patriarca YiLing y ese título macabro daba espacio a sentimientos macabros.

 

Alto e imponente en sus ropas sombrías, heraldo de la venganza, Wen Ning, el temible General Fantasma, elevaba con una mano a un soldado asiéndolo por el cuello. El hombre hacía su mejor esfuerzo por liberarse de tan potente agarre, intentando no caer en el negro sin esperanza de esos ojos muertos. Wei WuXian se llevó la flauta a los labios para comunicar sin demora su siguiente deseo:

 

“Arranca su corazón”.

 

La orden fue obedecida al instante. Sin atisbo alguno de emoción, Wen Ning dio una última mirada al hombre antes de ejecutarlo gracias a la abrumadora fuerza de su brazo. El último grito rasgó el aire, un lamento como tantos que se escuchaban cada noche entre los bosques raquíticos de Luan Zang con el propósito de helar la sangre de los pocos idiotas que aún se atrevían a buscar la cabeza del hombre más perverso de la Tierra.

 

El órgano latió entre los pétreos dedos hasta helarse, aun cuando el cuerpo del que provino se había derrumbado hacía mucho cual montón de trapos viejos. La sangre cubría el rostro de Wen Ning con un patrón casi poético, como aquellos delicados poemas pintados en seda que los eruditos creaban en sus momentos de contrición.

 

 

«Quizás nunca seas consciente de lo que provocas en mí, Wen Ning, pero cada noche salimos a matar porque quiero verte en el acto. Las formas de tu cuerpo se recortan contra las luces desfallecientes en la oscuridad, los gritos de tus víctimas provocan en tu mirada una curiosidad chispeante, alejado por completo de la sensación de dolor y desesperanza que los embarga habitualmente. Siempre sabes cumplir mis órdenes, diligente, preciso, sin vacilación ni un pensamiento desconfiado hacia mí. Matar es lo que quiero y me complaces, infatigable.

 

Si supieras que deseo otras cosas de ti, mas no me atrevo a pedírtelas… que hago esto en la esperanza de que alguna vez me mires como a tu presa… ¿Te enfadarías, finalmente?»

 

 

Wen Ning lanzó la carne fría al piso y miró a Wei WuXian de frente. Había algo impreciso en el negro pozo de sus ojos mientras sus pasos, serenos y firmes, se dirigían hacia él. El Patriarca estuvo a punto de retroceder, tan poderosa resultó su presencia, pero su instinto le aconsejó quedarse en ese preciso lugar. Cuando su creación lo alcanzó pudo oler la sangre en sus ropas, fragante como flores de ciruelo tras la lluvia. La mano que sostuvo el corazón acarició su limpia mejilla, manchándola. Wei WuXian se sintió de pronto aplastado por los ojos que brillaban con curiosidad, y cuando un pulgar separó sus labios y se metió en su boca, no pudo menos que bajar sus párpados suspirando contra esa carne que buscaba la caricia de su lengua.

 

Había soportado por largos días y noches la compulsión de manchar irremediablemente a su General, de llevar su insolencia hasta territorios que solo había vislumbrado mientras acosaba al segundo chiquillo del Clan Lan, pero no podía más; era imposible mantener la compostura y mostrarse medido ante semejante criatura, suya al final.

 

Abrió el hanfu de Wen Ning con manos nerviosas, sin dejar de lamer ese dedo y los que le siguieron, casi asfixiándolo. Ahí estaban: el pecho y el vientre que había mirado a hurtadillas tantas veces mientras perseveraba en la tarea de mantenerlo con no-vida, las caderas casi dibujadas por él mismo, los muslos poderosos, columnas de perdición que soñó tantas veces sin siquiera ser capaz de admitirlo en la agonía de sus solitarios orgasmos. Estaba ahí, suyo, mientras sus dientes mordisquearon las yemas frías, infundándoles un calor del mismísimo infierno.

 

Una vez  hecho esto, Wei WuXian se quitó la ropa y la dejó caer al piso. No era algo mullido, pero evitaría que el polvo los incordiara mientras tanto. La flauta cayó con un ruido ahogado ahora que ya no la necesitaría y su cuerpo, preparado para tolerar la dura vida que llevaba, se presentó ante las pupilas ajenas en todo su esplendor, apenas iluminado por la luna de esa noche sin nubes. Habría eclipse: quizás la había escogido de entre todas porque los límites de los mundos eran más delgados y se podía transitar al sueño sin sentirlo.

 

Tiró de la muñeca libre de su amante mientras se tendía en el piso y este lo siguió tras un momento de extraña incomprensión. Quizás su rostro no era el mismo del pasado, flexible, lleno de emociones, pero la dureza con la que apretaba los dientes y la intensidad tras sus párpados amoratados bastaría hasta que las cosas llegaran a su punto inevitable. Lamió de forma indecente la mano en su boca, dejando que su mirada torva sedujera y sacara de su confusión al muchacho medio desnudo sobre su propio cuerpo.

 

—Wen Ning —susurró con la voz enronquecida y la carne afiebrada—, serás mío. Ya no soporto más este silencio —. Las palabras salían atropelladas de entre sus labios mientras besaba la mano entre respiro y respiro—. Eres mi mano derecha y mi mano izquierda, mi cordura, lo único que me impulsa a despertar en las mañanas ¿Por qué fuiste tan estúpido? ¿Por qué decidiste morir sin decirme nada?

 

Las cejas de su monstruo se contrajeron con tristeza, pero él besó su cuello, pegándolo a su pecho desnudo en un abrazo.

 

—No importa ahora. Lo hiciste: viniste a mí una y otra vez y no te dejaré escapar. Mi amigo, mi familia… todo lo que tengo.

 

No lo dejó responder ni se permitió pensar. Tomó una pequeña daga que llevaba entre las capas de su manto y abrió cuidadosamente el cuello de Wen Ning para beber de su sangre mientras lo sentaba sobre su cadera y rozaba su sexo contra la entrepierna ajena. Los muslos desnudos se encontraron en esa danza vacilante que ninguno de los dos conocía a cabalidad y, con un gesto de su mano, el Patriarca dio su siguiente orden.

 

El General Fantasma tiró el hanfu que lo cubría a medias y quedó desnudo completamente, sus pantorrillas y las de su señor cubiertas de ropas ensangrentadas. Así fue que, con la boca llena de sangre muerta, de hechizos inconfesables que se perderían en el tiempo, el Patriarca YiLing besó a su monstruo con mordidas largas para hinchar sus labios, lamió su garganta y gruñó como la bestia dormida que había sido hasta que la muerte desató los hilos de su razón. Sus jadeos encontraron eco en la respiración agitada de su amante –un reflejo del cuerpo, como tantos otros que vendrían más tarde-, lo que no hizo más que enardecerlo.

 

Pronto su sexo estuvo completamente enhiesto, palpitando en el preludio de esa unión maldita por todos los dioses.

 

—Joven maestro…

 

Él negó e hizo su beso todavía más asfixiante, regañándolo a su manera provocadora entre sonrisas de locura y alegría.

 

—Wei WuXian —se corrigió al comprender su error. Las palabras fueron recibidas por una caricia suave sobre su vientre.

—Wei Ying —susurró mientras tomaba la daga de nuevo y se cortaba profundamente la muñeca—. En esta maldición que vivimos juntos, no somos menos que hermanos.

 

Mordió el hombro de Wen Ning mientras dejaba que la sangre de sus venas mojara la parte baja de aquella espalda, buscando hacer algo todavía más perverso. El General dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa humana cuando percibió la calidez deslizándose entre sus piernas, pero no dudó de lo que su maestro haría a continuación.

 

Jamás había dudado. No comenzaría en este momento.

 

Así los dedos usaron aquella humedad para allanar el camino. La entrada de Wen Ning resultaba cerrada como la misma horca, pero eso no detuvo a su señor maldito. Con paciencia, atrevimiento y muchos besos sobre su pecho sin latidos, Wei Ying preparó a su compañero hasta que lo sintió listo. Luego, se ocupó de sí mismo, yin y yang integrados en un rito sagrado.  Superado por la visión, algo en el General se deshizo de su cadena, dejándolo suspirar con un placer que helaba los huesos.

 

La sonrisa en su cara, antinatural, fue para su amo el mejor y más conmovedor obsequio. El que se soltara el cabello, dejando que aquel manto recortara sus formas masculinas y tenues bastaba para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera.

 

Sin embargo, Wei Ying ambicionaba más, su hambre infinita bajo esa luna que poco a poco la sombra consumía. El instinto hizo el resto: preparado, expectante, Wen Ning apoyó sus rodillas entre las ropas arrugadas y se elevó lo suficiente para sentir el miembro en el punto exacto. Miró a su señor, su amor, su mundo entero y con esa sonrisa espeluznante se dejó caer de una vez. La luna desapareció en la noche, devorándose en su último destello el primer grito de libertad de ambos. Wei WuXian aferró con todas sus fuerzas las caderas ajenas, sintiendo que perdía por completo la lucidez. El placer, inesperado, inenarrable, inundó su cuerpo, la sangre de su muñeca corriendo en finos hilillos por el muslo derecho de su amante, el sexo ajeno tan enhiesto como el suyo, palpitante y hermoso entre sus propias piernas. Cada arremetida le arrancaba un gemido o una risa estridente, dioses del caos bailando abrazados entre los muertos, entre los condenados.

 

Se besaron, mordieron, acariciaron y arañaron sin entender lo que sucedía, envueltos en el goce de saberse juntos como nunca. Las entrañas devoraban el sexo sin pudor, hambriento a su vez de más y más, embistiéndose mutuamente sin piedad. La luz regresó poco a poco, revelando a ojos de Wei Ying la más horrible y fascinante visión:

 

Sobre su cuerpo, descendía y se elevaba la más hermosa criatura, cubierta por su largo y oscuro cabello suelto. Gemía sin control, envuelto en esa aura terrorífica que lo hacía prohibido para los hombres. El aroma de la sangre era el mismo aroma de un placer eterno porque viviría en la memoria del patriarca YiLing hasta su último aliento.

 

Por eso, cuando su compañero sintió la cosquilla del orgasmo y su cuerpo se cerró para arrebatarle la esencia, aquel poderoso hombre no tuvo más remedio que rendirse, reverenciando con una risa que nadie volvería a escuchar aquella boca adorada mordiendo el labio inferior en el gesto más humano que jamás arrancaría de ente viviente.

 

El General Fantasma se arqueó hacía atrás, llevándose entre sus piernas la semilla de su señor a la vez que manchaba aquel vientre pálido con su propia simiente, estéril antes de tiempo. Presa del dolor, el terror, el placer y la devoción más absoluta, Wei WuXian se abrazó a él, temeroso de que la luz le quitara aquello que era suyo. Se miraron a los ojos hasta el final, mientras el mundo los obligaba a volver a su centro. En ese lugar sin tiempo se volvieron uno.

 

 

 

Solo la muerte podría separarlos. Lo prometieron cuando se besaron de nuevo, respirando de la boca del otro lo que quedaba de sus almas.


End file.
